


The Golden Yarn

by Memento_vitae (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Mentions of other characters from different universes as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: Belle is the princess of Avonlea whose entire family has always been in Gryffindor but when she ends up in Hufflepuff things don't go as she planned especially when she befriends a strange Slytherin boy who has a fondness for knitting.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  The sun was still rising above the snowy mountains of Avonlea sending soft strains of light up into the sky , the dark hues of delicate pink and crimison mixing into purple till it hit the vanishing darkness where shimmering stars still lingered on. There she watched head propped against her hands as she admired the beauty of nature. Her silky chestnut hair with hints of deep auburn surrounded her soft childish face , cheeks tinted pink and large round eyes blue like the calm sea in summer where still somewhat drowsy.  
"Belle....my love" The large door of her bedchamber creaked softly as her father , King Maurice poked his head inside. It was quite improper to still be in bed clothing this early in the morning but the king didn't mind as it was his sweet little Belle's Eleventh birthday. The day she would be going to Hogwarts.  
"Papa" she whispered , her voice was like a tinkering bell , soft and pleasant to the ears.  
"Happy Birthday my love , its as if yesterday you where barley learning to read" He walked over to her side slowly ,careful not to disturb the peace of the room as the beginning tunes of the kingdoms birds announcing their awakening began to drift in the open window. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She reminded him of his dear wife Colette when they where younger and fresh-faced wondering what the world would hand to them. But she was gone now, and she would never be able to see her daughter grow up to be something great.  
       A mile across the castle and some winding cobbled streets away was a little shop with a hanging sign that read 'Gold's thread' that made the finest wool, and sold the best thred and yarn across the kingdoms of the enchanted forest. Inside the shop was a short boy with disheveled honey brown hair , he carefully organized the batch of yarns by colors onto the shelves. He had woken up extra early this morning so later into the day he could get away from his chores and have some time to play as it was his eleventh birthday after all.  
"Rumple what on earth are you doing up so early" He turned to quickly, slipping off the bench he stood on and onto the hard wooden floor. His aunt Ewolyn dropped the broom she held in her hand and went over quickly brushing away her mild annoyance into fright and panic.  
"My goodness child ! You must be careful do you hear me ? You could have cracked your head or twisted your foot you dunce headed boy !" she fussed as she helped him up.  
"Now tell me what on this good earth made you get up before the sun has even ?" He turned holding an armful of yarn tied together and gave her a toothy grin.  
"It's my birthday ! I'm turning eleven !" his chocolate eyes held such joy but the heart of his oldest aunt cracked. It was custom that once a magical child turned eleven they would either buy their own wand if they could afford it , make their own wand or get it passed down to them as a family heirloom. But this would not be so for the young boy. Though they had a fine business wands where pricey and many families saved up for years. Neither of the two sisters had any clue how to make a wand. But the worst was that Ewolyn's wand had been stolen while Garimele's was lost in a fire , they had nothing to pass down to their nephew.  
"Well my dear don't you think you're a still a wee bit short for being closer to manhood ?" she teased trying to distract herself from bad thoughts , bad thinking brought bad things.  
"What ?! Of course not" he huffed and crossed his arm.  
"Oh darling but you're just a stick ? Maybe Hogwarts will build you up" she patted his head. "Now I know its your eleventh birthday which is why me and your aunt decided to give you the day off" His eyes lit up as a small gasp escaped his lips.  
"Oh thank you , thank you , thank you aunt Ewolyn" Rumple climbed back onto the stool and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his aunts cheek. Ewolyn sent him back to bed while she stayed in the front of the shop growing worried. She was able to pay for his other school material but the wand , now that was her true source of worry. The older woman inhaled sharply as she remembered something important and rushed to the back room to dig through the cupboards. She had never wanted to end up here but could an eleven year Old boy really know about the power of this wand ? In her Hand she grasped the ivory black wand , twisted like a rose branches minus the thorns. The Black fairies wand. She squeezed her eyes shut , the longing to break it into a million pieces sill stayed strong after so long. But could it truly affect a young innocent child ? She prayed I wouldn't , this was what was best to him wasn't it ?                         'Tap tap tap' she turned over to look into the front area spooked enough almost dropping the wand , she let out a breath of relief when she saw a barn owl perching on the window with a letter in its beak.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

       Ewolyn and Garimele stared at Rumple as he stood outside the small shop ignoring the citizens of Avonlea caught in his own excitement. They had made most of his school uniform. A gray tunic that reached his hips while a thin black leather belt was strapped around his waist. Over his shoulders was the short fur-lined cloak held together by the brooch on the his right shoulder and under he wore dark gray trousers ,it wad mandatory to buy thick leather boots.

"Look at him Ewolyn" Garimele whispered to her sister. "He's so big already ,I remember when his useless father brought the wee lad to our shop..." she gave a soft sigh as she reached out and patted Rumples head.

"Ey , he is Mo mhùirnìn" she gave a sad smile at the boy they had raised , a boy they have taught all that they could. They had spent time and money teaching him to read and write , to count properly and know how to work money. He was a clever boy indeed who deserved the whole world but settled for the warmth of a home and a proper laugh.

"Now Rumple , please refeshen my mind on all the belongings in your trunk ? I don't want you sending me no letter telling me you have something missing"  he gave a little annoyed huff.

"As you will" he muttered and opened his trunk. "Now I got three sets of work robes , one winter cloak and one summer cloak , a plain pointed hat , leather hide gloves , my clothes , all ten books , one telescope,  one cauldron , brass scales and crystal phials " once finished he took a deep breath.

 "Good boy , now I know while we had gone shopping foe your equipment you had been admiring some owls...." Garimele spoke to him , a wide grin spread across her face as she entered the shop . Rumple tried to peek inside but Ewolyn placed her hands on her hips blocking his way.

"If you peek you ain't even getting an ant do you hear me ?" the scolded .

"Oh now Ewolyn you've always been the boring one" she pushed past her, in her arms she carried a large cage with...a dove ? Rumple raised a brow and grabbed the cage that was hands to him.

"Oh its....its a dove ?" he gave an awkward cough and stuck his finger inside through the cages bars, there the strangly snow white bird cooed and nipped at his finger. "Hey !" he placed the cage on the ground and stuck his poor finger into his mouth. 

"Be nice Rumple he can tell a persons emotions" she shook her head trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shut it Garimele look the carriages are coming !" the exclaimed. 

Every year 7 horseless drawn carriages arrived in the kingdom to take the children or the school. This year rumple would be among the few to be able to go. He practically vibrated with excitement. Meanwhile Garimele and Ewolyn watched with sadness.

"Be good Rumple do you hear me ?" Garimele leaned down and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Ewolyn signed and slipped out the wand from her pocket and faced Rumple.

"Rumplestilskin..." she bit her lip "Take this wand but I warn you if I hear any bad news coming from school you will regret it for the rest of your mortal life !" she patted his cheek. Rumple gave her an amazed look and stuffed the wand into his cloak pocket. 

"Thank you aunt Ewolyn ! Love you aunt Garimele!" he cried out and grabbed his trunk as the large slick black carriage rolled up. The door creaked open as a few other boys sat inside laughing merrily.

"Be good !" Ewolyn called out "And good things will follow !" Rumple stuck his head out.

"BE BRAVE AND BRAVE THINGS WIll FOLLOW" he yelled at the window as the carriage carried him farther way.

 

* * *

 

       Belle was quickly rushed down the hall , the great front wooden doors where opened for her as King Maurice stows to the side. She wore a simple gray loose dress with her summer cloak floating behind her. Two of her hand maidens already had her trunk packed into the carriage.

"My sweet Belle...." Maurice patted his only heir and daughter on the back , almost awkwardly that was.

"I have something just for you , it was your mothers before she passed..."he pulled out a finely carved beech wood wand with the end curled lightly. Belle stared at ir in wonderment,  as it was placed in her open palms she felt the cool wood under her fingers , power buzzed in the air making her even more excited.

"Thank you father..." she hid her tears as they said their farewells. Belle was escorted into the carriage where three other girls sat silently in awkwardness. Belle gave a deep sighed. Inside that carriage was her future.

 


End file.
